zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Best Friends Glossary
This page chronicles all of the many favorites idioms and running gags the Two Best Friends have accumulated over the years. Their origin, meaning and alternative usages are all detailed. If you feel like we've missed anything please add on! __TOC__ A-I AMERICA! - Usually said by Matt after an American or action like event has just happened. The origin of this event is Matt happens to be half American and likes to play it up from time to time, as revealed on his one on one interview with David Giltinan. Anti-Room - According to Pat, it's a room in a game that holds no items and has no cutscenes or enemies. Its sole purpose is to give the illusion of more space, something that Pat thinks is "radical". He coined the phrase in The Last of Us playthrough. Arachnophobia- '''A movie that mat first mentioned in an episode of chronotrigger and stars jeff daniels with a fear of spiders. '''Atatatata! - Kenshiro's high-pitched battle cry. A voice clip from the anime was used in the Rise of Nightmares episode. Click here for an example. Babbies - An alternative way of saying babies. This was taken from the meme "How is babby formed", a meme Pat was able to recite in its entirety off the top of his head during the WWF No Mercy brawl.'' Alternative: Poo Babbies.'' A pejorative phrase once uttered by Woolie so many times during a playthrough that Matt had to spend hours editing it out because of how lame it was. The Baby '''- A reference to the baby metroid in Metroid: Other M; specifically, Samus' cutscene monologues. The Baby was the name of one of Pat's worms in the Worms 2: Armageddon Super Best Friends Brawl, which, in the first game, ironically killed the worm named for Samus Aran. "The Baby!" has largely been used by Pat as an exclaimed interjection. '''Banga the Topanga - Referring to Woolie's ongoing struggle to figure out a way to bang actress Danielle Fishel, AKA Topanga from Boy Meets World. A recent update has shown he hasn't tried anything yet but still dreams of it constantly. Barf Parties - An idea created by Pat in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance where people go over to each others' houses and vomit on each other. According to Matt they vomit on each others' hair since the sensation of vomit on your hair makes you want to vomit. It is also possible James Small likes barf parties but that is only speculated. Best Friends Zaibatsu - A term used by Matt referring to himself, Pat, Woolie, and Liam. According to Wikipedia Zaibatsu "is a Japanese term referring to industrial and financial business conglomerates in the Empire of Japan, whose influence and size allowed control over significant parts of the Japanese economy from the Meiji period until the end of World War II." Big Fat JPEG - '''A phrase used to refer to the use of JPEG files in games. Most often used during the Eternal Darkness playthrough. '''Bone the Stone - Refers to Matt's desire to mate with actress Emma Stone. It's been a common thread going through the entire series and although there's been others here and there (Jessica Nigri, Emma Watson) Emma Stone has always been Matt's #1 girl. A still of his operation to complete the task can be see on the Sonic The Fighters page. Boss Fountain '''- A large stockpile of ammunition and supplies, usually indicating that there is a boss nearby. '''Crackling with sexual energy - Refers to anything with an aura around it. Cut your shit - A phrase often said by Pat when slicing up enemies in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Cyclops - A character from X-Men. Whenever mentioned, Matt and Pat discuss their dislike for the character. Despite their own mutual friends Josh and Wendell's love for Cyclops they said anyone who has a friend who likes Cyclops has a bad friend, and they should stop hanging out with them. All of this began during the NES SNES and Genesis! video. Daigo - Refers to professional Street Fighters player Daigo Umehara. Woolie faced off against Daigo in a tournament which was later featured on a Fighterpedia episode and although he held his own he was eventually defeated by the legend. When Daigo is mentioned however, it's usually used as a method of shaming Woolie for his loss. Detroit - Is brought up when a scary, crime ridden place is discovered and explored. The origin of this is the city of Detroit, Michigan has been in a steep decline for decades with the car manufacturing business in America coming across hard times, the crime has spiked and the population has dwindled, making it an easy target to pick on. Alternative: East St. Louis. During the Tomb Raider episode Matt referred to an attacking wolf as being the "Mayor of East St Louis". Don't take it out leave it in. - A statement usually made during a game when a girl (or sometimes a guy) has been stabbed or something that involves something physically being inside of her. The meaning of the comment is sexual, obviously. Effluvial grime - Refers to dank, dirty run off type of looking liquids usually found often in video games. First debuts in Matt and Pat's playthrough of Eternal Darkness. Fandango -''' Is a professional wrestler who is known for his dancing and refusing to compete in matches unless his name is said correctly. '''Fart Gas - Refers to gas emanating from the ground, walls or ceiling of an environment in a video game. For no raisin! - Refers to the line spoken by the giant brain in the twelfth episode of the third season of Futurama, "The Day the Earth Stood Stoopid", in which he says "I'm leaving Earth forever, for no raisin!". It is an alternative way of saying "for no reason" on the show. Gams - Legs, usually sexy ones. Hamburger Phone-''' Spoken of in The Last of Us playthrough in reference to the film Juno. '''Hey, it's that dog! - Refers to the dog from Resident Evil 4 that Matt and Pat save in their Resident Evil 4 playthrough. This line is said by Leon when fighting El Gigante, provided the dog was freed from the bear trap. Hype! - Excitement. Example: "I got too hyped!" or "So Hype!" or "The hypest shit!" I hope X notices me today I'm going to drag X into the 21st century! - Refers to Liquid Snake's line in the remake of Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes when he says "Now you shall bear witness to the demon weapon that will drag the world into the 21st century!" Invisiblessed - ''' A phrase coined by Pat. He explains Invisiblessed comes from being "SO INVISIBLE!". It has almost always been used when describing Pat's favorite created character Reptile. '''X is the Origami Killer! - Refers to Matt and Pat's various accusations as to who the Origami Killer is, beginning with their Heavy Rain (Full Let's Play) let's play. It's a complete debacle! - A '''phrase Matt uses when something outragous happens. '''It's all goin' tits up now! - A phrase used by Pat when things are going poorly. It feels so good around my dick, girl. - A phrase often said by Matt and Pat to put things into a sexual context when they don't need to be. According to Pat, it is the best thing to say during sex. Taken from a fan video of a created sexual encounter between Street Fighter characters Guile and C. Viper. It's fine - A phrase said by Pat to dismiss trouble, even when it clearly isn't fine. Most famously used during part nine of their Eternal Darkness playthrough. It's not over! '- A recurring phrase in the ''Metal Gear franchise. first used in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, and later used by Liquid Snake, Volgin, Sokolov, Pacifica Ocean, and Liquid Ocelot. Alternate: ''"It's not over yet!" J-S 'James Small/Dreamcast - A friend of the Two Best Friends who is endlessely mocked because he loves the Dreamcast claiming it's the best system to ever exist. He once smashed a Playstation 2 (famous for killing the Dreamcast) merely for joy on his birthday, even setting it on fire eventually. According to Matt and Pat's terrible accents James Small is from England. It has been nearly impossible for either the Dreamcast or James Small to be mentioned without the other one coming up. Jobber - Refers to a low level criminal or character who isn't really important to the story and usually is killed in a quick and timely fashion. The origin of jobber goes back to professional wrestling where "jobber" is a phrase used for a professional wrestler who will literally take "any" one time gig because he's struggling to get regular work with an organization. Kenpachi Ramasama '- Is the name Matt and Pat gave to Yu Narukami in Persona 4. The name refers to a character in the first episode of Egoraptor's ''Girlchan in Paradise. '''Lame it out like it's X Tekken. - Is a phrase that refers to the less than stellar gameplay of Street Fighters X (cross) Tekken. A game which featured many time outs, so instead of fighting, players would often just play defense after taking even a somewhat small lead and wait for their timed win. Lava Beard - A phrase Pat often uses when talking about the manga character Kenshiro ("Kenshiro has a lava beard"). Pat surmised that since he's a ginger his beard can too be classified as a Lava Beard. Alternative: Rubble Beard. A beard made of rocks, said by Matt during the Blood Dragon playthrough. Little Matthew Jr. - A term used by Matt to refer to his younger self. Meat sweats - A term Liam used referring to when you've eaten so much meat your body begins to sweat. This was mentioned on the Metroid Fusion playthrough. A scientific explanation as to why meat sweats occur can be found here. More than you'd think, less than you'd hope. - A self explanatory phrase coined by Matt. Most refined X Nanomachines Nobody fucks with us! '- A phrase first used by Matt during the The Walking Dead playthrough. '''Oh, its like sex!-' '''Oldboy - A movie frequently mentioned by Matt and Pat. Ooh, that Dogeyes! - An exclamation first used in the Sleeping Dogs episode, in reference to that game's villain, Dogeyes. Alternate: "Man, Fuck Dogeyes!" Pargon - '''Started in the Eternal Darkness playthrough. In ''Eternal Darkness ''Pargon is a power rune. However, in higher level spells, several pargons are needed, often leading to repetitions of the word when spells are cast. '''Phantom Woolie - '''First mentioned during the Deadly Premonition playthrough. Phantom Woolie often mentions having seen movies but when one talks to the real Woolie, he claims to have not seen said movie. '''Quint - '''The eternal bane of Pat. No matter how hard Pat tries, he is unattainable. Seen in the Deadly Premonition playthrough. See: Quint Dunn. '''Ran the Kessel Run in 20 parsecs- A reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, in which Han Solo claims to have run the Kessel Run in 20 parsecs, a unit of distance, not time. Rinky Dink Operation - Liam describing the Two Best Friends and their standards. Comes from New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U when Matt thought a silver was just fine when Liam only strove for gold. Rising Superstar/Liam-senpai/Liam-sama - Three common nicknames for the fourth most prominent Best Friend, Liam. Senpai, meaning mentor and sama, an honorary suffix are both used because of Liam's obsession with Japanese culture. Rotate your saves -''' The act of saving a game in several slots and then rotating through said slots when saving the game at other points. This prevents one from screwing up their game by saving in a spot where they cannot possibly continue and not being able to go back. Pat incessantly reminded Matt to rotate his saves during the Eternal Darkness playthrough and took great pride in how well his saves for other games were so well rotated. '''Rustle-Mania - An event frequently mentioned by Matt. Pat is unable to handle the concept of it. It is scheduled to begin in August of 2013. Salt - ' A common fighting game term. One who is salty is angry about something, usually losing. ''Alternative: Johns. When used together "Salty Johns" are the hypothetical line of crackers Pat created after his embarrassing losses in the Power Stone 2 brawl, a photo of which can be found on its page. '''Scrublords - A compound word that literally came together when Matt and Woolie were brainstorming for a name for their potential Fighterpedia spinoff show and one said "scrubs" and the other said "lords". See you later fuckers! Shame Car - A theoretical car conceived by Matt and Pat for people who needed a time out for doing bad things. Recently the car has had so many occupants it's been upgraded to a limousine. Shitlord - A general insult used frequently by mostly Pat but Matt has been known to say it as well. Likely means "the lord of shits". Alternative: Shitbird Sick bobolinks Silent Hill: Downcoming - A negative term used to refer to Silent Hill Homecoming to say it is the game that killed Silent Hill. Six bullets. More than enough to kill anything that moves. 'A reference to ''Metal Gear Solid and ''The Twin Snakes. ''Revolver Ocelot says this about the Colt Single Action Army Revolver. '''Snake Eater Street Sharks - Is usually mentioned by Matt when something that even slightly resembles a Street Shark comes up on a video. This is generally followed by Pat furiously scolding Matt for even referencing the fledgling 90's cartoon. Strongest handgun in the world -''' Refers to the famous Clint Eastwood quote in Dirty Harry: "I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only five?" Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But being as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?" 'Stupid fucking baby! -' This is Pat's favorite insult to use. Used against pretty much anyone in the way of his wrath, usually Matt for when he fucks up. '''Stylin' and Profilin! - This was and is professional wrestler Ric Flair's favorite catchphrase. Its been used throughout the series but most notably on the Deadly Premonition full playthrough thanks to the "profile" investigation option. T-Z That's how X works! - Usually describing something in jest when a highly suspicious, strange activity has occurred. That's our most secret black project! - A phrase used by the DARPA Chief in Metal Gear Solid referring to Metal Gear REX. The darkness is coming. - A phrase found in Eternal Darkness that indicates when enemies are nearby. The kids love the devil! - A phrase used by Tour Guide Nixon to describe how children are enamored by the devil and naming the Devil's Pit after The Devil will bring the kids to Silent Hill. They hypest gameplay on YouTube! - A catchphrase Matt came up with, usually said when something really lame is happening during the game. The Pickles! - A reference to the canned pickled items in Deadly Premonition. These prompts are easy, though. - A phrase said by Pat at the beginning of the Heavy Rain playthrough, referring to the game's quick time events. The phrase would later be used by Matt or the fans whenever Pat failed one. Thanks Obama! - An expression Matt and Pat use in jest when something has gone wrong, in reference to the U.S. president, Barack Obama. This is the worst. - A phrase commonly used by Pat to describe his distaste for something. Time Cop Triangle Girl - The younger sister of Pyramid Head created by Mat and Pat during their playthrough of Silent Hill: Downpour. She's crazy hot, but gives the worst head. Her fellatio has been likened to "shoving a protractor up your dick". Truly, the last of the OG's. - A phrase use sarcastically by a Best Friend describing someone you'd least expect of being a gangster, IE Pokemon, medieval characters, Aliens. The term is used on the streets describing a veteran gangster, usually one who is a founding member of the gang. Unpatchable War has changed. - A small piece of Old Snake's speech at the beginning of Metal Gear Solid 4. Matt usually uses this to comedic effect, although he once forgot how it went and thought it was from Fallout. Why are you so free? - "Free" is a fighting game term. One who is free is very easy to beat; they are a free win. Asking why someone is so free is asking why they are so easily defeated. We gotta get to Savannah. - A term used by Mat and Pat when they need to get somewhere. It refers to the The Walking Dead where everyone in the game (mainly Kenny) wanted to get to Savannah and kept saying it. Woolie's Apartment - Often said to be a horrifying, dark and dirty place. Matt and Pat usually refer to it when they see something extremely dirty, unwholesome or destroyed. Woolie's hole - Refers to when something involves putting a hand into hole into a mysterious, usually darkened hole. This then later also included a mysterious "operation" Woolie had on his (implied) rectum. Made its debut on Silent Hill Homecoming. Wrath-Amon - The main villain of the '90s cartoon Conan the Adventurer . Yapapi Strap Match - This is a match involving two people belting each other until one submits. Usually when it comes up Matt or Pat are doing a Hulk Hogan impersonation when they say it. This originated from when Hulk Hogan challenged Ric Flair to a "Yapapi Indian strap match", which in itself became a meme because of how many times the Hulkster said Yapapi it started to sound like "Apple pie". That challenge can be seen here. You didn't win! - Best repeated multiple times in quick succession. A strong insistence uttered by the clearly losing party towards the winning party, usually in a fighting game. This phrase is often said during some manner of suicide attempt or other last-ditch effort to spite the winning opponent. It was originally used by Pat however Woolie's usage of it during the Predator: Concrete Jungle is likely its most popular appearance to date. You don't even know. - You knew?! - Refers to the exclamation used by the DARPA Chief in Metal Gear Solid when Snake reveals he knew about Metal Gear. Often initially and innocuously said in a sentence, to which some else (Usually Matt) repeats with the DARPA Chief's inflection. You'll never make it! Don't you know you can't make it? - Something Pat has said when Matt has attempted a jump or something like that where the chances of him doing it are slim. This was taken from the 2003 movie Kung Pow. You love it, you slut! - Yuckin' it up Zambamboes - An alternative way of saying zombies. The play around with the word usually during a zombie game but Zambamboes happens to be the most popular one that comes up. Zubaz - A scraped Street Fighter character, Matt and Woolie have idolized Zubaz since his first appearance in Fighterpedia Episode 1: Rejected Street Fighters. The term "Can you feel the storm? It's coming!" is often used, mostly by Woolie, to tell the coming of Zubaz, referencing his supposed ability to control lightning. ''Alternative: The Baz. ''